


The Things I Do (For You)

by pandehelado



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 08:45:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13143111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandehelado/pseuds/pandehelado
Summary: Wonwoo asks Soonyoung a very interesting question.orWhat it was probably like in the beginning, back when they were both trainees.





	The Things I Do (For You)

**Author's Note:**

> Predebut soonwoo and 96 line.
> 
> Merry Christmas to all my fellow soonwoo shippers!
> 
> Unbetaed. Mildly edited.

"What made you decide on Wonwoo?"

Soonyoung looked up from his choreography notebook at the sound of Wonwoo’s voice. "A very vague question in the third person? I'm game. Please elaborate."

"I mean, out of all the trainees back then, why did you decide to approach Wonwoo?"

He shifts on the bed as he regards his boyfriend on the floor, reading his umpteenth book of the week. Knowing Wonwoo, he was sure that it was more out of curiosity that he was asking the question rather than any form of insecurity that he might have had.

He thinks it over for a minute before seating himself on the edge of the bed and placing a large pillow on his lap. Wonwoo raises an inquiring eyebrow but Soonyoung just beckons at the younger man to come closer. Catching on to his plan, Wonwoo grabs a piece of note paper and a pen from a nearby table and proceeds to walk on his knees as he hurriedly scribbles his question.

It was apparent that they knew each other well enough that indulging in each others' unique way of communicating is par for the course in every interaction.

"Everything has to be a production with you." Wonwoo rubs away the slight sting of friction on his knees from the carpet. He puts the paper between his lips as he presents his hands for Soonyoung to take.

"Of course. As Performance Team leader, I have an image to uphold." He grins as he interlocks their fingers together, the impromptu fictional fanmeet currently underway.

Wonwoo feigns excitement as he assumes his role of gushing fanboy.

 

   "Hi! And what might your name be?" Soonyoung's face is all smiles.

   "Wonwoo."

   "Wonwoo-shii, you're shaking. Is something the matter?" The concerned tone isn't really as convincing as it should, considering that he's trying to keep a straight face, and failing miserably.

   Wonwoo looks up at him from the floor with adoration in his eyes. The bastard.

   "It's just... I finally get to meet Hoshi-shii."

   The awe in his low voice makes Soonyoung's heart clench and the hands in his do little to comfort him as the demon in front of him continues his diatribe.

   "I've been a fan ever since predebut. I can't tell you how much you've been an inspiration to me. I was so happy when I heard that you had released your first solo album. Hurricane is such a..."

   "S~TO~P!" Soonyoung guffawed as Wonwoo slowly grinned at him.

   "Puleora, Horikein!" Wonwoo waves their entwined hands, mimicking the signature move. That earns him a slap on the shoulder.

   "I hate you."

   "I guess you won't be answering my question then."

   Soonyoung swipes the piece of paper from his hand and proceeds to think about his answer.

   "Hoshi-shii, my time with you is almost up. 'Better..." and he gestures both hands wildly in front of him, "...hurry-cane!"

   "Shut up~!" Soonyoung whines. "I'm thinking~"

 

Soonyoung slides off the bed to join him on the floor, pulling the man over so Wonwoo can sit behind him.

"Do I really need to be here? It's kinda cramped."

Soonyoung scoots a few inches forward then leans on Wonwoo as arms automatically encircle his torso.

"If I'm to ponder this inquiry, I need to be in a state of utter contentment."

"Ponder, inquiry, utter... someone's been studying their vocabulary words."

Wonwoo gets an elbow jab that's more promised threat than anger. True to his relationship with Soonyoung, he just laughs it off.

"I'm not really good at sitting still, or being silent, for that matter. And the first time you joined us, you were both those things."

Soonyoung holds each of Wonwoo's hands in his, the feel of them familiar like the back of his hand (He giggles at his unintentional pun).

"I found it so odd back then. Like, why would someone who preferred to be by themselves and who didn't like crowds want to be an idol? It was so..."

"Counterintuitive?"

"Weird."

Soonyoung's not quite sure how he remembers it all. His brain probably owes it to the fact that he thought of Wonwoo as a mystery to be solved and not just some random trainee not worth remembering.

 

-

 

   "'Heard he was our age."

   "Yup." Jihoon wipes his forehead with his shirt's hem as he waits for Soonyoung to finish getting his drink from the water cooler.

   "He's not very... um, social."

   "Nope." Jihoon feels the very sharp side-eye being directed at his midsection. It's Soonyoung though, so it's hardly menacing. Besides, he was in the process of trying to hydrate himself after the grueling dance practice they'd just finished.

   "Do you know anything else about him?"

   It's Jihoon's turn to give Soonyoung a look, a very incredulous one. It's been said to make a few weakhearted trainees question joining the same company as him. Soonyoung is impervious to it, of course.

   "Maybe he just values his alone time. Training is one thing. Hanging out with a rowdy bunch of teenagers is another."

   "Psssh! That's just you."

   "All the more making it a valid point."

   "You're no help."

   "You can just talk to him, you know. I'm sure he doesn't bite." Soonyoung looks at him doubtfully. "I'm 100% sure no one in the company would scout and train someone whose a biter." Jihoon topping off his statement with a weak parody of a sure smile.

   To be fair, Soonyoung's not really afraid of being bitten. You don't spend your childhood tending chickens without getting scratched or pecked a few times. He's just worried about the new kid's eyes, like he wouldn't hesitate skinning you alive. He kinda likes having his skin intact, thank you very much.

-

   "He's nice. Not very funny, though."

   "Wonwoo-hyung? Yeah... he's cool in the 'I'm just waiting for puberty to hit but I have charisma down pat' sense but he's also a little bit, you know..."

   "Let's just say any preconceived notions you actually have of him is waaay off the mark."

   "Nice." The two boys high five. "Very polite."

   The problem is he doesn't have any notions of any sort. Well, aside from the unnecessary skin peeling. And nice could literally mean just about anything. Seungkwan and Seokmin were no help.

-

   After gathering his courage (and getting laughed at by Hansol and Mingyu, for some unknown reason), he approaches the object of his curiosity (Okay. That's just weird).

   "Hi!"

   Wonwoo looks up from his intent staring contest with the opposite wall of the practice room. "Oh. Hello."

   "Soonyoung."

   "Wonwoo."

   He opens his mouth to speak but closes it again. Talking about the weather as your opening is lame. The fact that they're currently in the windowless basement practice room would be the last nail in that embarrassment coffin.

   "You can sit down if you want."

   "oh." Soonyoung plonks down on his spot when he notices Wonwoo's eyes suddenly widen. Not by much but if you have 10:10's, you kinda notice these things. That's when he realizes that he just sat down face-to-face with the new kid. Crap.

   It's a good thing he's naturally sweaty and they'd just finished training because heaven knows he can probably rival a waterfall with the output he's producing right now.

   "Can I ask you a question?" Okay. His mouth apparently has a mind of his own.

   "Sure." And the other boy just sits there and waits, like Soonyoung has a list of questions in his back pocket for just such an occasion. Imagining Seungkwan comparing him to the saddest kind of meddling ahjumma is not really helping.

   Up close, his eyes aren't that scary, a little judgy maybe (from the invasion of personal space) but not as menacing as he had thought at first.

   "Wonwoo-yah! 'Wanna join me on a food run?"

   There was a reason why Jun is Soonyoung's most favoritest person of persons ever.

   "You barely know Korean, why would they send you on a food run?" Wonwoo makes to stand but stops himself mid-slouch and turns his attention towards Soonyoung.

   "Raincheck on that question?"

   Soonyoung just dumbly nods his head as Wonwoo pats him on the shoulder and uses it as leverage to stand up and follow Jun out the door. His hand is cold.

   He notices Jihoon facepalming a couple of feet away from his periphery. He wonders why it bothers him now when it never did before.

   Soonyoung didn't even notice that Jun and Wonwoo were both speaking in English.

-

   Even though Jun is older than them, he usually defers to both Soonyoung and Jihoon since they've been with the company longer and are both Koreans (It took Soonyoung a month to convince him that Hoshi was a stage name and he wasn't actually Japanese).

   So it shouldn't be that hard to ask Jun about the new guy (his name's Wonwoo).

-

   "Wonwoo? What about him?"

   "You know... like... what's he like?"

   It doesn't even take a second before Jun's face turns mischievous. Soonyoung prays that they don't get another one like him (a few years later, a new trainee joins the company and his name's Yoon Jeonghan).

   "Weren't you just talking to him like... an hour ago." And, of course, he looks at him smugly, eyes twinkling.

   "Well... it's not like I could have had an actual conversation with him because some~one had to get their teukbokki fix."

   "Soonyoung, when I first met you, it took five minutes for you to make me tell you my whole childhood. I heard Jihoon grumbling that it only took three for him. Now, you're telling me that unparalleled information specialist Kwon Soonyoung couldn't get anything out of one of the friendliest people to work in Pledis?"

   "He's friendly?" Soonyoung jerks backward as Jun assaults him with peals of laughter. How rude.

   Jun drops down on his knees wiping imaginary tears from his face, trying not to hyperventilate as he tries and fails to stop laughing.

   "Are you done?"

   "Yes. I've never had such a good laugh. Thank you."

   "At your service. I'm glad my plight amuses you."

   "I just can't believe that you, out of all people, wouldn't be able to talk to Wonwoo. I mean, it's Wonwoo!"

   "Wow. You talk like you've been best friends your whole life. Wait. He's not actually your best friend, is he?"

   "I've only been in the country for like a couple of years, Soonyoung. And I mostly stayed in Seoul so no. But it's not impossible." Jun nods, a soft self satisfied smile on his face.

   He's baiting him. He's an actor and he may not look like it right now with his bare face, wearing sweats but he's good. Soonyoung knows how to read people though, so he can see right through it.

   "You don't have to worry about me. I'd rather acquire more friends first and we don't really have time to be thinking about relationships anyway, considering..."

   "Relationship?! I was just curious about the guy!"

   "Then the best place to start would be with the boy himself, wouldn't it?" He gives Soonyoung a pat on the back. It is somehow not as comforting.

   Jun grabs his towel and a change of clothes then turns back to him before he exits the room.

   "For the record, I think you are mildly interested. You're not the type to get worried about making a good first impression."

   "I do too."

   "What I mean is you know people think you're genial and very relatable. You always put yourself out there, so open that I sometimes wonder if you're some kind of fool."

   "Watch it."

   "And here you are, in a state of inaction and confusion, because an ordinary boy with a similar dream is somehow the most fascinating thing that has ever existed." Jun smiles wryly at him. "It's very refreshing, actually."

   He leaves Soonyoung with even more questions, not only about Wonwoo but also about himself.

 

-

 

"And here I was thinking that I wouldn't get noticed if I debuted in a large group when apparently, I already had my very own fanboy."

Soonyoung bumps the back of his head against Wonwoo's throat which just makes him laugh. To be fair, the pout on his face is more for show rather than being genuinely embarrassed about his past behavior.

"I was such a dork…"

"You're talking like no one else was back then. I mean, sure, you're still a dork but..."

Soonyoung grabs one of his feet and drags his fingers across the sole. Wonwoo's not really that ticklish but he pretends to flail. Besides, it's not like he couldn't exact tickly vengeance at a later date.

"What about you, then, Mr. Popular?"

"Me?"

 

-

 

   "Hey, it's Jihoon, yeah?"

   "Yes. But everyone calls me WooZi."

   "Woozi. 'Got it. You know the kid with the Hamtaro cheeks, right?"

   "Hamtaro!" Jihoon barks. "Yeah. I know him. Did he do something?"

   "Nah. I just wanted to ask what he's like."

   "Weren't you talking to each other earlier?"

   "Oh. That. Well... there wasn't really a lot of talking happening. He just sat down in front of me and basically stared like a boy staring at some sort of bug or something."

   Jihoon just stared at him open-mouthed.

   "Uh... Is that weird? I don't really know him so I don't know if it was out-of-character for him to be doing that."

   "Yes. Yes, it was."

   "Oh."

   Wonwoo can sense the metaphorical facepalm Jihoon gave himself. He wonders if he should worry.

   "Look, Wonwoo-shii..."

   "Wonwoo's fine."

   "Wonwoo. I'm not really the person you should be asking about these things." Jihoon raises a hand to stop him from interrupting. "I know. I know. We're close. Anybody with eyes can see that but, and I'm not trying to be rude here, you should probably talk to him directly."

   "Is something the matter?"

   "Apparently, there is. It's not you, though. Soonyoung's... I don't exactly know what he's thinking, which is weird since he'll just tell you without prompting but, just... just talk to him, please."

   "Uh, sure, I guess. I was planning to, actually, considering we might debut together in a group or at the very least, stay long enough in the company to be labelmates."

   "Yeah. You go do that. In the mean time, I'll see if I can help move whatever this is along."

 

-

 

"You don't know how much trouble I went through because you asked Jihoon about me."

"To be fair, I didn't know anything about the two of you."

"Now, I'm angry."

"You're not. It's been a few years and you hardly take things like that to heart anyway."

"No. I'm angry. I need to be calmed down."

Wonwoo sighs and picks Soonyoung up by the armpits. He turns him around and sits him on his lap then proceeds to bounce him.

"Charanda, charanda, charanda. Soonyoungie is a happy little sunshine puffball that will never fade~"

"S~TO~P! Your voice sounds so creepy~!"

"Are you happy now?"

"Stop it!"

Wonwoo cuddles him and rocks them both left to right.

"I swear, if you don't stop now, someone's gonna have an accident."

Wonwoo stops. “I’m so lucky to have such a cute boyfriend.” Soonyoung punches him in the gut weakly. Wonwoo retaliates by kissing a fond smile on his forehead.

 

-

 

   Soonyoung turns around to see Wonwoo at the door. "Oh. Hey. Hi."

   "Sorry. 'Didn't know it was occupied. I'll just..."

   "NO!"

   Wonwoo startles but doesn't leave.

   "I mean... no, it's okay. You can stay. It's just Japanese homework."

   "You haven't finished yet."

   "Just the written part."

   "So, you're already done with the practical?"

   "Yeah..." Kwon Soonyoung being embarrassed with his easy grasp of the Japanese language. Maybe Jihoon was right and he does need help.

   "I'm actually the opposite. I know I should be able to memorize it faster since both Korean and Japanese have a pretty similar structure but I'm having trouble with the phrasing."

   "Eh?"

   They stare at each other. Eventually, a smile appears on both of their faces. Wonwoo picks up a chair while Soonyoung moves to make room for him.


End file.
